1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems for testing semiconductor circuits and, more particularly, to systems for connecting semiconductor test sockets to computer-based testing devices.
2. State of the Art
Systems for testing semiconductor devices (i.e., integrated circuit chips) conventionally employ a test socket for receiving and electrically connecting a semiconductor device to a computer-based testing apparatus. The computer-based testing apparatus typically includes a circuit board to which is permanently mounted an intermediate socket (herein referred to as a receptacle) that receives the test socket holding the semiconductor device. The purpose of the receptacle is to reduce wear and tear on the circuit board due to repeated cycles of connecting and disconnecting the test socket from the board. Further, the receptacle allows a user to replace a test socket without affecting the printed circuit board.
In practice, it is sometimes quite difficult to make the connections between test sockets and receptacles. In part, the difficulties arise because the contact pins that extend from test sockets can be easily bent or broken if there is not proper alignment between a test socket and a receptacle. Furthermore, as semiconductor devices become more and more complex, the number of contact pins in the test sockets has increased even while the spacing between the contact pins has decreased.